pokemon_sagasandeddasfandomcom-20200213-history
Player's house
Layout The player's house is the building in which the player lives in their respective games, located in their hometown. The player usually first starts the game in their bedroom and end up there after beating the Pokémon League. Most player character's bedrooms include a PC, a bed, and often the current Nintendo console connected to a television. Also, in Generations I and III, there is a Potion already stored in the PC's item storage. The player's mother usually resides on the first floor and can be found there for the entire game. In the core series games Kanto Red lives in this house in all games featuring Kanto, except in FireRed and LeafGreen only, when the female player, Leaf, can live here instead. It is located in Pallet Town. Generations I and III The living room downstairs has a TV and a dining table, where the player's mother can be found. After the player receives their starter Pokémon, their mother can fully restore the player's Pokémon, just like at a Pokémon Center. In Generation I, interacting with the TV from either the left or right side will show the message, "Oops, wrong side." If the player is male (Red), a movie involving four boys walking on railroad tracks is playing on the TV, possibly a reference to the film Stand by Me (this is the same for both Generations I and III). In FireRed and LeafGreen, if the player is female (Leaf), a movie about a girl in pigtails walking down a brick road is playing, possibly a reference to the film The Wizard of Oz. In Red, Blue, and Yellow, the bedroom has a PC, a bed, and a TV with a SNES hooked up to it. A Potion can be withdrawn from the PC from the start of the game. The PC can also be used as an item storage system like any other PC in the game. In FireRed and LeafGreen, the bedroom is essentially a graphically enhanced version of the bedroom from Generation I, except that the SNES has been replaced with an NES. A sign can also be found on the wall by the stairs to the living room, informing the player that pressing the L or R button will bring up the Help feature. In the Japanese games, the consoles are the original Japanese versions of the NES and SNES, being a Famicom and the Super Famicom, respectively. Generations II and IV In the living room, Red's mom is sitting at the table and (in HeartGold and SoulSilver) drinking tea. If the player talks to her, she will mention that she worries about Red, but at the same time she's proud of him. Interacting with the TV will show a message indicating that it is showing different programs than are shown in Johto. In Generation II, the living room has gained a mirror compared to Generation I. Red's bedroom is essentially the same as in Generation I, although a chest of drawers and a bookcase have been added, while the SNES has been replaced by a Nintendo 64. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the kitchen area has gained a refrigerator and the TV is larger compared to FireRed and LeafGreen. The differences to Red's bedroom are as follows: *the green carpet has been replaced with a much bigger, red checkered carpet; *the PC has been replaced with a laptop; *the NES has been replaced by a Wii. In both Generations II and IV, interacting with the PC will show the message, "It looks like it hasn’t been used in a long time..." Johto The player, Ethan, Kris, or Lyra, lives in this house. It is located in New Bark Town. In Gold, Silver, and Crystal, the bedroom has a TV, a radio tuned to channel 4.5 and a PC which can be used to access item and mail storage. The PC in this room has an additional function, allowing the player to customize the bedroom with a variety of decorations, such as Pokémon dolls, as well as beds, game systems, plants, and carpets. The Town Map hanging on the wall can also be replaced with one of several posters of different Pokémon. Most decorations are received as gifts when using Mystery Gift with another player, although Mom may also purchase some if the player has allowed her to save their money. A gold trophy and silver trophy can also be obtained from Pokémon Stadium 2. The position of most decorations within the bedroom are fixed and cannot be altered; dolls, however, can be placed on either the left or right side of the table. It is also possible to put away all decorations, including the map and the bed. The bedroom and its decorations can be viewed in 3D in Pokémon Stadium 2 if a compatible game is inserted into the Transfer Pak. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the room instead resembles the Sinnoh bedroom rather than the original Johto one. The PC can only be used to access mail storage, and the console in the room is a Wii. Unlike the original games, this bedroom cannot be customized. The three trophy decorations from Pokémon Platinum, earned upon achieving a win streak of 20, 50 and 100 in the Single Battle mode of the Battle Tower, can also be obtained in these games. Once awarded, they are automatically placed on the rug in the bedroom and cannot be moved or removed. Layout Hoenn Depending on the player's gender, the player lives in one of two houses in Littleroot Town. The male player character lives in one in the northwest of the town, while the female player character lives in one in the northeast of Littleroot. Both houses, including the bedrooms, are essentially mirrored versions of each other. The first floor features a dining area, a television, and a kitchen. Both bedrooms feature a TV, a Nintendo GameCube with a Game Boy Advance connected as controller'RSE'/a Wii U with a Game Pad'ORAS', a town map, a notebook with basic control instructions and a clock on the wall, which serves as the only indicator of time in the game. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there is also a PC in the room, which can be used to access item and mail storage and the decoration feature. This latter feature is more basic than the system present in Generation II; Pokémon dolls and cushions may be placed on the rug only, and up to 16 decorations may be placed. The dolls, cushions and other decorations can be placed in a Secret Base, where most of the customization options have shifted. In Ruby and Sapphire, both bedrooms have red rugs, but in Emerald, Brendan's room has a blue rug, while May's has a pink rug. A Pokémon doll will appear in the rival's bedroom at a certain point in the game. The Hoenn-based games are some of the few games that do not begin with the player in their bedroom, instead beginning in the back of a moving van, having moved from the region of Johto to Hoenn. Layout Male player's house Female player's house Orre In Pokémon Colosseum, the player, Wes, has no set home, as he lived in the Snagem Hideout prior to the events of the game. Upon completing the game, the player will appear at the Outskirt Stand, the first location visited in the game. In Pokémon XD, the player, Michael, has his bedroom located in the western part of Pokémon HQ Lab. The bed can be used to heal the player's Pokémon, and the player will appear in the room upon completion of the main storyline. Pokémon XD is one of the few games that does not begin with the player in their bedroom, instead of beginning with a single battle in the Battle Sim. Sinnoh The player, Lucas or Dawn, lives in this house. It is located in Twinleaf Town. The ground floor has a kitchen, a dining area, and a living area. The bedroom in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum is the most basic of all the games. There is a TV, Wii and a PC that simply gives basic tips on how to play the game. A sign next to the stairs informs the player how to open the menu. Layout Unova Nuvema Town The player, Hilbert or Hilda, lives in this house. It is located in Nuvema Town. The first floor has a living area and kitchen. The second floor, the bedroom, contains a Wii and a PC that does not serve any real function. In Black and White, the first two Pokémon battles of the game take place within the bedroom, causing the room to fall into a state of disarray. The player's mother will later happily tidy the room, and it will be restored to its original condition after she gives the player Running Shoes on Route 2. The bedroom cannot be custom decorated, however numerous decorations can be obtained. When the Unova and National Pokédexes are completed, their respective diplomas will automatically be delivered to the house and placed on a table in the upper part of the bedroom. Three trophies can also be obtained by achieving high win streaks on the Battle Subway, and will automatically be placed on the table in the lower part of the room. A trophy will be awarded upon achieving a win streak of 49+ battles on the Super Single, Super Double and Super Multi Lines respectively. In Black 2 and White 2, Hilbert/Hilda's mother mistakes Nate/Rosa for her own child, before realizing that they were actually the player. She continues to heal the player's Pokémon as in Black and White, commenting on how she may want to go on a journey to find her child; however, she worries that they would return while she was gone. She does not refer her child by his/her name, unless Memory Link has been established. The PC in the Hilbert/Hilda's room looks as if it has not been used in a long time. Layout Aspertia City The player, Nate or Rosa, lives in this house. It is located in Aspertia City. The main area of the house has a kitchen, a small table for two, and a couch facing a TV with a Wii. Unlike in previous games, the bedroom is not upstairs in a separate room, but simply partitioned from the main living area, as the player's house is only single-story. There is a table and a dresser in the top part of the room where the diplomas and trophies will be displayed if they have been awarded. Layout Kalos The player, Calem or Serena, lives in this house. It is located in Vaniville Town. The first floor of the house has a small kitchen and a living area, featuring a TV above a fireplace playing a documentary about the player's mom. A Fletchling roams the living area. Unlike all previous games, the first floor of the house has a room for the player's mother. The basic layout of the player's bedroom on the second floor is similar whether the player is a boy or a girl, with the main difference being the overall color scheme and design choice. Both rooms have a TV, a Wii U with a Game Pad controller (male players will have the black premium version; females will have a white basic version), and a PC, though like previous games the PC lacks any real function aside from giving the player basic adventure tips. A wall mirror hangs in the middle of the back wall, reflecting the player's image when walked up to. The mirror serves no purpose after the very beginning of the game when the player changes out of their pajamas. On the right side of the room past the mirror, there is a long counter between rows of cabinets where the player's diplomas are put. This bedroom is noticeably much larger that in previous games, most likely in part to the larger house size. The player's mother's Rhyhorn sleeps in the house's front yard. Layout Alola In Alola, the player, Elio or Selene, lives in a house technically located on Route 1, but in the Hau'oli Outskirts, which is described as an area between Hau'oli City and Route 1. The main room has a small kitchen on the top left of the room. There is also a table with Chople Berries and take-out packages on it. A Meowth also lives with the player. To the right, there is a door that leads to a balcony. The player's mother's room has a bed for Meowth which is 'hardly used because Meowth just sleeps in your mom's bed instead'. A human bed is found at the top left. The room also has a dresser, a cabinet, moving boxes, and a clothing rack, all of which cannot be interacted with. The player's room has a similar layout regardless of the character's gender, although the color schemes are different. On the bottom left, there is a Ditto pillow and a Poké Toy, which are "covered in Meowth's claw marks". Like X and Y, there's a TV with a Wii U in the top left corner. On the nightstand is a Pikachu doll. Looking at the globe on the player's table makes the player think "Kanto and Alola seem awfully far apart" and the opened book lists adventure rules. On the right side of the room is a bed and some moving boxes. After the player obtains the Zygarde Cube, a cell can be found in the player's room. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, a few things are replaced. The Ditto doll is replaced by a Snorlax cushion, the Wii U is replaced by a Nintendo Switch, and the Pikachu doll is replaced with an autograph of a Kanto Gym Leader. The Pikachu doll is now located on the bed. Layout In the spin-off series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the player and their partner live in their Team Base located to the west of Pokémon Square. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky main story, the player and their partner live in their own room at Wigglytuff's Guild until graduating, from which they move to a cave beneath Sharpedo Bluff. The Special Episodes Bidoof's Wish and Today's "Oh My Gosh" stars Bidoof and Sunflora respectively as the playable character who both live in Wigglytuff's Guild in different rooms. The Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy stars Igglybuff as the playable character who lives with his parents in a house on an unnamed prairie. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, the player and their partner live in a house in Pokémon Paradise. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, the player initially lives with Nuzleaf, and their partner with Carracosta in Serene Village. After the player and their partner leave Serene Village, they join the Expedition Society and live in their own room in their HQ in Lively Town. In the Pokémon Ranger series In Pokémon Ranger and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, the player is stationed in Fiore and Oblivia, respectively. The player has no known home in these games. In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, the player's family moved from Fiore to Chicole Village in Almia before the start of the game. In the anime In the main series The houses that Ash and his friends lived in prior to beginning their Pokémon journeys can be said to be equivalent to the player's houses. Ash's house first appeared in Pokémon - I Choose You!. From this point on, after completing a regional League, he would always return to his house to visit his mother Delia before heading off for a new adventure. May's house was equivalent to the Petalburg Gym. Dawn's house first appeared in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. She went to her house along with Ash and Brock during the middle of their journey in Strategy Begins at Home!. The group stayed there for the duration of the Twinleaf Festival, which concluded in Challenging a Towering Figure!. After Ash finished the Lily of the Valley Conference, Dawn went back to her house sometime prior to Memories are Made of Bliss!. After spending some time training and deciding her next step, Dawn left her house in DPS01 to participate in Hoenn's Pokémon Contest circuit. There is a battlefield on the backyard where Johanna teaches her students. Serena's house first appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Unlike the other main characters, Serena wasn't shown returning to her house by the end of the [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY_series XY series]. In Pokémon Origins Red's house appeared in File 1: Red. It is constructed similarly to the player's house in Pallet Town, having two floors with Red's bedroom located upstairs. Red also has a TV in his bedroom. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Brendan and May's house appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer. Only the interior of Brendan's house was shown. In I Choose You! Ash's house appeared at the beginning of I Choose You!. In the manga In the movie adaptations In the I Choose You! manga Ash's house appeared in I Choose You!. In Pocket Monsters the Movie: I Choose You! Remix Ash's house appeared in ICYR1. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash's house appeared in Pikachu, I See You!. : This section is a stub. You can help Bulbapedia by expanding it. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Red's house appeared in Do Do That Doduo where Yellow and Professor Oak noticed Red's Pokédex and Pikachu there. Gold's house appeared in Murkrow Row. Ruby's house appeared in the Ruby & Sapphire chapter Diamond's house appeared in the Diamond & Pearl chapter. It briefly appeared at the end of the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter. Black's house appeared in the Black & White chapter. X's house appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play. X sat in his room of his house as he couldn't leave as he drew massive amount of attention since winning the Junior Tournament years ago. It was destroyed in the next chapter after Mable had Houndoom burn it just to get in. * Gold's bedroom * Ruby's house * Ruby's bedroom * Diamond's house * X's house In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu's house appeared in GDZ46. : This section is a stub. You can help Bulbapedia by expanding it. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Ginji's house first appeared in Pokémon to the Rescue!. : This section is a stub. You can help Bulbapedia by expanding it. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Red's house appeared in The End of the Journey!!. Ruby's house appeared in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Satoshi's house appeared in Pewter City. : This section is a stub. You can help Bulbapedia by expanding it. Trivia * The player's bedroom in Black and White versions is the only place in the series to suffer damage from Pokémon battles. In all other battles which take place indoors or outdoors, the environment remains unscathed. * The player's house in Generation VII is the only one to be located on a route instead of a town or city. * In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, despite the in-game text saying that a GBA connected to the GameCube, the sprite shows a regular GameCube controller. Category:Stubs Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:XD locations Category:Pokémon Sagas & Eddas Locations Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations Category:Kalos locations Category:Alola locations Category:Orre locations Category:Norswayed locations Category:Buildings